Promesa Cumplida
by marianna jackson
Summary: 'Ella' se había ido, se había marchado, dejándola en un mar de sufrimiento, 9 años sólo llegó a vivirla y ahora...ya no la tenía a su lado. Pero ella le pidió que cumpliera una promesa, la cual iba a cumplir a como de lugar. Ojalá les agrade es un pequeño ONE-SHOT.


**_¡Hola! Aquí estoy de nuevo aprovechando el 11 de Mayo que donde ahora yo me encuentro, es el día de las madres. Créanme pensé en algo muy...largo, sin que ellos se hubieran conocido, un universo alterno. Pero luego la idea se me fue y llegó este pequeñito ONE -SHOT que les presenta su humilde servidora. Pronto actualizare mis otros tres fics, así que calma y espero que disfruten o hayan disfrutado el 'día de las madres' al máximo._**

**_Saludos, abrazos y besos._**

**_Marianna Jackson_**

* * *

De nueva cuenta se encontraba de frente hacia esa estatuilla de mármol, era para lo mínimo que le alcanzó el presupuesto, hubiera deseado con su alma haber colocado algo elegante, grande y de acuerdo a como era ella, amable, noble, jamás perdía su feminidad, siempre elegante ante cualquier situación, por eso y muchas y demasiadas cosas más admiraba a esa mujer, la cual ahora, no se encontraba a su lado y la extrañaba mucho, tanto que en varias ocasiones estuvo al borde de la muerte sólo para reunirse con el único ser amado, pero en todas las posibilidades ocurría algo que casualmente la salvaba, en una ocasión soñó algo extraño donde se encontraba frente a una gran fuente, pero sus cavilaciones fueron interrumpidas por una voz a sus espaldas, era 'ella', volteo con emoción y corrió a abrazarla, pensó que al fin se había reunido con ella pero al parecer no, ya que ella le llamo la atención.

-Al fin...estamos juntas. -sus ojos derramaban lágrimas de felicidad.

-¡No! Tu aún no perteneces a este lugar, tu tienes toda un vida por vivir.

-Pero...

-Quiero, no, te exijo que sigas con tu vida, que encuentres a alguien a quien amar, vive tu vida, y olvida todo el sufrimiento que sentiste.

-No...yo ya no puedo vivir sin ti entiéndelo.

En ese momento la imagen de ella se volvía borrosa y se iba desvaneciendo con lentitud hasta desaparecer. Todo se había vuelto oscuro, frío y solitario. Como su corazón.

Había despertado de su sueño, y entendió que tenía que cumplir lo que ella le pidió lo haría por ella. Se levantó del pastoso suelo mientras se acercaba a la lápida, paso a sus dedos frente al nombre tallado en el mármol, la extrañaba mucho. Se culpaba de la muerte de aquella mujer, su única compañía en su vida, la llegó a disfrutar, los mejores 9 años de su vida, a partir de ahí su vida fue un infierno.

Camino unos pasos y giró la vista hacia la lápida sobre su hombro.

-Te extraño mama

Paso sus dedos por sus mejillas, era una forma de sentirse más cerca de ella, esos dedos que tocaron el nombre en la lápida, aquel nombre que nunca olvidaría 'Naoko Tendo'.

Giró su vista y mostró una tenue sonrisa, miro al su acompañante y se acercó a aquella persona que había echo que su sufrimiento disminuyera poco a poco, hasta convertirlo en amor. Tomo su mano entrelazando los dedos con los de el, sus miradas se cruzaron mientras sus labios formaban sonrisas. Se acercaron y se unieron en lento, corto, pero delicioso beso.

-¿Le avisaste a tu madre lo de la fecha? -El joven se veía ansioso y emocionado acompañado de un ligero sonrojo.

-¡Cierto! -Giro teniendo a la vista de la lápida. -¡Mama, mañana me caso con Ranma y tengo 3 semanas de embarazo!

Ranma al momento se sonrojó, recordando la noche donde los dos se pertenecieron a la vez esbozando una sonrisa boba.

-¡Suegra, su nieto va a ser niña!

-¿Y tu como sabes que va a ser niña?

-Intuición Akane y recuerda...

-Si, si, si, un Saotome nunca se equivoca, vámonos ya que tengo hambre y lo más seguro es que Kasumi ya haya preparado el almuerzo.

Así los dos emprendieron marcha juntos, donde ella había cumplido su eterna promesa, la de no sufrir y encontrar a quién amar, que mejor ejemplo que Ranma.

-Ranma...

-¿Qué ocurre princesa?

-¿Cómo crees que debería llevar mañana el cabello?

-Como tu desees, de cualquier forma te ves hermosa.

-¿Te agrada mi cabello largó o lo prefieres como antes? -Decía Akane mientras se tomaba las puntas del cabello el cual había crecido hasta la cintura.

-Para tus 23 años te sienta muy bien el cabello largó.

Si, los dos habían empezado una relación a la mayoría de edad y desearon casarse después de todos sus estudios, junto a un hermoso hijo.

* * *

_**¿Qué les parecio?**__** ¿Review?**_

_**Ojalá les haya agradado tanto como a mi, besos y abrazos, cuídense mucho.**_

_**CIAO **_

_**Marianna Jackson **_


End file.
